Visits
by AngelKairi
Summary: [crack!pairing: Namine x Zexion.] For the first time, she enjoyed the company of one of the Organisation members... he seemed so young at times.


**V_i_s_i_ts**

**- - - From AngelKairi. -x-**

She watched him impassively, adding a few more lines to her sketch in her lap although she wasn't drawing a portrait of him. Well, she was, in her mind, but that wasn't quite the same as physically doing the art. He ignored her pointedly, obviously trying to remind her she was worthless except as a tool.

A memory-wiping tool. That was all she was to most of the Organisation. Larxene treated her like dirt, never showing a whit of positive emotions around the girl, although she sometimes sensed pity emanating from her. Marluxia treated her well enough, as had to be done to keep something useful in good condition. Same with Vexen- he was often visiting her rooms of white marble, doing strange little tests with her, and disappearing abruptly at the completion of each. She'd learned to take those little visitations as they came.

Zexion was different, she thought. At first, he never came. He hated Castle Oblivion, she noticed that right away. He hated anything to do with the Organisation; none of the Thirteenth Order members had anything but a tentative truce and underlying hatred with each other. From what Namine could tell, Zexion was always trying to keep his hands clean of any tasks that might be required of him. He was also mostly to be found keeping away from the others, earning him the reputation of being somewhat a loner. At first, he'd only ever been in her rooms when he was commanded here. Slowly, he began using the place as a refuge from the other members of the Organisation, simply ignoring her and disappearing whenever she remarked quietly that someone was coming. She could tell things like that, and could pinpoint the strongest emotions of a person. That was why she was drawn to Sora; his strength and unswerving loyalty to people were completely foreign to her, and she couldn't wait for him to actually reach her in the castle, as she was sure would happen.

Zexion came more often now, looking feverish and agitated most of the time, never saying a word to her but invoking a feeling of pity in her every time she saw him. She never pointed it out, just sat watching him and drawing quietly, and absorbing everything about him, although she never even realised it until now. His hair, unruly and long over his face; a grey-purple that seemed perfectly natural with deep, dark blue eyes. Of average height, lean muscular build and a restless nature, she was curious about him. He seemed to be the member of the Organisation closest to her in age, apart from Roxas, and she never saw Roxas any more.

So today, she broke the silence.

"Why are you here?" She asked him directly, lifting her lighter blue eyes to a suddenly shocked face. She'd never seen him so uncomposed as he was now, and it was a slight feeling of power to her that she could do it, cause such a reaction with a simple sentence. If she had been the gloating kind, she would definitely have been gloating now. As it was, she almost wished she hadn't said anything at the look in his eyes. She had heard Axel and Larxene talking as though she wasn't there before; their snide comments about Zexion had always had something to do with how selfish and useless she was. Much like herself, she supposed; wasn't she drawing Sora to her for her own reasons, even if Marluxia had commanded her to do so?

He looked at her then, _really _looked at her. He'd never taken any particular notice of the delicate blonde girl in the white shift; he'd just found the rooms she had always had an aura of peace and tranquility when no one else was around. But for some reason, her question had unnerved him, and was making him think. Why _was _he here? He scratched his head, trying to think of an answer that wouldn't make him sound too odd to the calm girl before him- why was she even caring what she thought?

Her second question made him actually jump, and his eyes went a little wild. He really did seem very young at times, not at all as sure of himself as the others usually were. It made him seem more human; not selfish at all. Selfish people didn't usually let their worry show."Are you lonely?" She inquired, leaning forward over her book. "You shouldn't be." She added impulsively. "I'm here."

She was gifted with a tremulous smile; he wasn't much of a talker. She smiled in response, for the first time enjoying the company of an Organisation member.

He visited more often after that; they rarely talked, but both enjoyed the peace. Zexion would stand and gaze off at nothing; Namine would draw and gaze at him. He realised, but didn't mind; this was how it was meant to be.

* * *

Zexion x Namine. Either called Zexamine, or Naminion. I found this too cute, once I'd written it. The idea squee to me. Even if Zexion is out of character, I feel that this is how he's supposed to be. It's like me thinking that Riku is actually a pervert, and Kadaj is absolutely insane. So yeah. More crack from Tally. Please enjoy! This one again has heaps of words joined courtesy of so sorry about that.

**Tally. SilverAuthoress. _Rikku_. AngelKairi.**

**-x- **_crack!_pa**i**r**i**ng g**o**dde_ss _**-x-**


End file.
